


Four Feathers

by reminiscence



Category: Angel's Feather
Genre: Freeverse poetry, Gen, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, poetry collection, word count: under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: Each one has a different sheen.





	1. Kai

They were memories that hid from him:  
ripples, in the water that faded away  
before his searching fingertips  
could reach,  
skimming only  
the silent dark of the past behind.

His fingers touched the water and went icy cold –  
not the warmth he sought, that soft echo  
that vanished beneath the calm water face  
into the dark turbulence below.

Only his dreams, when he fell beyond the surface  
brought them back: whispers  
he strained his ears for but couldn't hear  
and ripples too soft and quick  
for him to reach.

They were still  
out of reach.


	2. Shou

They were memories better off left  
for the gloom, but he clung to them:  
a promise wilting, turning grey  
and crumbling into the sand  
before being washed away  
by the waves…

He wanted to keep them tender,  
keep them safe: rough shell  
that scraped his fingers but stayed  
solid, not melting in his hands…

He'd let other pieces melt  
so he had to keep this piece alive  
with cold hands.


	3. Sena

They were memories that breathed softly  
in the back of his mind – innocence  
he couldn’t protect,  
that he could only watch  
from afar.

A faded grey that danced  
in black dreams  
too far away to hold  
but not to forget, let run away.

They were like his bane  
that thinned  
but stayed alive.


	4. Ran

They were memories that set a weak flame alight:  
the failure  
that had extended another line, the opportunity  
they let fester and grow

And he waited, kept that weak flame until  
it was replaced by the newer, the stronger, one

But, as he waited for that change,  
the smaller one  
was enough to warm  
his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, a44 - poetry collection (total under 500 words)


End file.
